


Just His Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just His Luck

**Title:** Just His Luck  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Felix Felicis  
 **Author's Notes:** Pre-slash  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just His Luck

~

“In my opinion,” Hermione said, frowning, “it’s cheating.”

Harry sighed. “How’s it cheating? It’ll just help me be...lucky.”

“Felix felicis shouldn’t be relied on for everyday things.”

“This isn’t everyday!”

Exasperated, Hermione snatched the vial, pocketing it.

“Hermione!”

She smirked. “Now you’ll have to rely on yourself. Be brave, Harry!”

“I thought all Gryffindors were brave,” Draco, standing behind Harry, said.

Harry’s eyes widened. “We are.” Squaring his shoulders, Harry smiled. “Would you like to dance?”

Draco smiled back. “I’d love to.”

As they sailed away, Hermione fondled the vial in her pocket. She’d known he wouldn’t need it.

~


End file.
